Hades e Perséfone
by Rafa Riddle
Summary: Reunião de contos sobre o casal mais sonserino do mundo bruxo. BellaVoldemort.
1. Vinho e Neve

Fanfic feita para o projeto Fic 100 do Grimmauld Place – Tema: 67. Neve.

**Vinho Tinto**

Um floco de neve se misturou ao branco do seu rosto. Os olhos azuis fitavam-me com insistência. Preferi fingir que não via.

Não que isso fosse fácil. Era linda. Toda ela. Dos olhos azuis à pele branca passando pelos cabelos negros. Tudo nela tinha certa harmonia.

Virei o rosto. Onde estava com a cabeça? Encantando-me assim com a esposa de um de meus comensais? Nem que eu me importasse com essa besteira de certo e errado, afinal _bem e mal não existem_, é só que Rodolfo sempre me foi muito fiel. Ele é um dos únicos que eu confio que não desertará tão facilmente à causa.

Ela continuava olhando em minha direção. Sentia isso. Tomei um gole de vinho. Fazia frio. Quem foi que teve a idéia idiota de comemorar nos jardins em pleno inverno?

- Foi uma bela batalha milorde.

Tomei um leve susto, mas é claro que não deixei transparecer.

- Sim, foi sim. Lutou muito bem para sua primeira vez Lestrange.

Ela sorriu. Pude ver a alegria que ela sentiu. Alegrei-me também com isso.

- Faço o melhor que posso por você milorde.

- Continue assim. Quando vencermos, não hei de me esquecer disso. Sou muito generoso com aqueles que me são fiéis.

- Sou a mais fiel de todas milorde.

Soltei uma risada.

- Acho que terá concorrentes. Todos aqui me dizem isso sempre.

- Eles dizem. Eu provo.

Olhei de novo pra seu rosto. A neve no cabelo e os olhos azuis me hipnotizando.

- Prova? Como?

- Da forma como o senhor preferir.

Senti certa insinuação naquela voz. Talvez tenha sido porque eu _queria_ ouvir isso.

- O momento das provas ainda não chegou.

- Vou aguardar ansiosa então.

Mais insinuações? Não, era impressão minha. Ela era recém casada.

- Não sinto que precise provar. Sei quando alguém mente pra mim.

Ela se levantou com um lindo sorriso no rosto. O carmim dos lábios sobressaindo-se à neve que era seu rosto. Estava ao meu lado e me fez olhar pra cima, não sem antes passar os olhos pelas suas curvas, mesmo que não quisesse.

- Se mudar de idéia milorde, estarei esperando que o tal momento chegue.

Sim, agora isso foi definitivamente um convite, não mais uma insinuação. Olhei para o resto da mesa. A maioria já havia passado da conta. Rodolfo inclusive já dormia. Se eu me levantasse ninguém perceberia. Não, não é inteligente me envolver agora.

Tomei mais um gole de vinho. Tudo bem que era uma mulher excepcionalmente linda. Tudo bem que ela tinha um sangue-frio que eu admirava. Não discordo de nada disso, mas ainda sim ela é casada com um homem que me é útil porque me serve por vontade própria. Não quero ter que mantê-lo comigo por medo como faço com os outros.

Fora que isso a faria pensar que ela tem algum tipo de privilégio. Sem duvida é uma má idéia ir lá. Péssima idéia.

Tomei mais um gole de vinho. Um farto gole. Olhei sobre meu ombro. A neve mostrava por onde ela tinha passado, e os rastros não acabavam na entrada da casa. O que ela estava pensando?

Pouco importa. Não vou lá pra descobrir.

Mais vinho. Voltou a cair alguns flocos de gelo. Tão brancos como a pele dela. Será que ela é tão fria como a neve?

- Onde o senhor vai milorde?

- Tirar uma duvida Lucius. Só isso. Pode continuar bebendo.

- Volta logo?

- Não. Vou demorar muito. Muito mesmo.

Saí com um sorriso nos lábios. Afinal, ate Lord Voldemort gosta da neve.

** \°/ \°/ \°/ **

**N.A.: Vou fazer uma coleção de pequenas shorts sobre o casal mais sonserino de todos. Por quê? Porque eu os adoro!**

**As fics podem não seguir uma ordem cronológica, é só pra vocês não terem que ir no meu profile sempre. Cada uma vai ter um tema, seguindo o proheto fic-100. Quando digo seguindo não quer dizer que será em ordem numérica. Não tem ordem alguma aqui lias. xD Viva ao caos! Rsrs**

**Espero que tenham gostado dessa. É curtinha, mas gostei de escrevê-la.**

**- Próximo tema:** 42. Triângulo

**- Nome da fic:** Eos

_"Eos é a deusa grega do amanhecer. Da Aurora. Normalmente citada como de longos cabelos louros e unhas tingidas de rosa 'com uma carruagem puxada por cavalos alados, encarregada de abrir o dia tingindo o céu com seus róseos dedos. '"._

**E aí? Deu pra ter alguma idéia sobre o que vai ser a próxima? Acham que a Bellatrix se parece com Eos? E o tema? Como acham que vou pôr triângulos numa história com essa deusa loira e cor-de-rosa? E o Voldemort? Combina com isso? Deixem reviews pra me dizerem o que acham.**

_**Avada? Pedido de casamento? DNA? Mande reviews!**_


	2. Eos

Fanfic feita pra o projeto Fic-100 do Grimmauld Place. Tema: 42. Triângulo (no caso da fic, triângulo amoroso)

_Lembra que eu avisei que aqui não tem ordem nenhuma? Então. Não tem mesmo. As coisas se parecem com seus donos, portanto Hades e Perséfone se parece comigo: completamente sem lógica de postagem. Porq? Pra não interromper o fluxo criativo. (Boa desculpa né?)_

_Só uma correção aqui: não pus disclaimer. Isso é um absurdo! Portanto vou me redimir:_

**Disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter me pertencesse a nova geração teria nomes melhores.

Essa é a fic mais romântica que já escrevi acho. Não sei o que deu em mim... Cadeê meu drama tão tradicional? Ou meu humor seco? Sei lá onde eles foram parar...

**Eos**

O vento empurrava o balanço. Pra frente. Pra trás. O barulho das correntes enferrujadas era o único sinal de vida no lugar. Era noite de 31 de outubro. Dia das Bruxas. Mas a bruxa encostada no muro em frente ao balanço não comemoraria. Não havia o que comemorar.

Ela já havia gritado. Chorado. Já havia estilhaçado todos os cristais da família. Mas depois de extravasar a raiva veio a tristeza.

Disseram que ele caiu. Que morreu. Disseram que um bebê o derrotou sabe-se-lá-como. Disseram que o mais sensato agora era debandar. Negar tudo. Se salvar.

Mas esqueceram de dizer o que fazer com o que restou do coração.

Esqueceram de ensinar como é que se abandona a única coisa que já amou, além de si próprio.

Esqueceram de explicar pra quê se salvar se não há mais pra quê viver.

Esqueceu que antes de Comensal ela era uma mulher muito apaixonada. Não se diz algo assim pra alguém que ama. Na se chega de repente e avisa "ei, ele morreu tá?". Nem Comensais deveriam fazer isso.

- O que fazemos agora Bella?

Bellatrix virou o rosto inchado para o marido que a observava em silêncio a algum tempo.

- Gostaria de poder acreditar que você está assim pela causa e nada mais. Mas eu sei que não é. Sempre soube.

Ela continuou em silêncio.

- Sei que não vai sentir algo assim caso eu morra.

Ele não falava com raiva ou censura, mas sim com carinho e tristeza. Esse carinho foi o culpado de fazer Bellatrix sentir vergonha de seu adultério pela primeira vez.

- Rodolphus, eu...

- Mas eu sentiria dor muito pior se fosse você que morresse.

A mulher parou de chofre. Os olhos encheram d'água.

- Vem cá. Deixa eu te consolar. Pelo menos nisso eu posso te ajudar.

Ela o abraçou e chorou. Chorou muito, aos soluços. Fazia muito tempo que não chorava assim, sem tentar disfarçar com crises de histeria ou com lançando maldições pra todos os lados.

- Acho que nunca consegui ser mais que só um amigo mesmo. – ele disse depois que ela se acalmou um pouco.

- Você não é só um amigo. Você é meu único amigo. – ela encostou o queixo no peito dele e o olhou sem deixar de abraça-lo – Você disse que eu não sentiria nada se você morresse. Está errado. Eu choraria da mesma forma, só que aí eu saberia que não ia ter ninguém pra enxugar minhas lágrimas.

Rodolphus sorriu e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto molhado dela.

- Desculpe se não te amei

- Quando criança, -começou ele – eu gostava de vir na sua casa e te empurrar naquele balanço. Sempre que eu conseguia te fazer subir bem alto você sorria tanto que parecia um anjo. Descia e me dizia obrigada com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Logo em seguida me dava as costas e voltava a me ignorar.

- Então, por quê?... – ele a interrompeu.

- Você é pra mim como pólo norte é pra os habitantes de lá. Na maior parte do tempo, só a beleza intocável do gelo. Mas aí, de vez em quando, tem a aurora. Algumas horas que compensam um ano inteiro. Eu te empurro sempre mais alto, pra ver como seu sorriso pode ser cada vez mais lindo. O meu esforço então vale a pena.

Ela sorriu. O sorriso mais lindo que conseguiu.

- Obrigada – encostou a cabeça o peito dele. Não se lembrava de terem ficado assim tão próximos. Desde o casamento ela tratou de manter certa distância. Cumpria suas obrigações como esposa e nada mais. – Queria ter amado você.

- Não queria não. Você seria infeliz amando alguém como eu. Nasceu pra amar uma estrela como você, seria infeliz se amasse um mero espectador. Minha aurora não teria tanta cor.

-Como consegue? Amar alguém que sabe que não te corresponde? Pior, que ama outro?

- Os pássaros sempre cantam melhor quando são livres. Aprendi a me contentar em ouvir seu canto, mesmo que não seja pra mim que você cante.

Ela não soube o que responder. Então o beijou da forma mais carinhosa que conseguiu.

- Obrigada de novo.

- Poucos segundos que valem muito. –falou ele sorrindo.

Sentaram no balanço e ficaram olhando as estrelas. Bellatrix se entristecia de novo. Por mais que tentasse, não era o homem ao seu lado que amava.

- Pode pedir Bella.

Ela virou o rosto devagar e o olhou curiosa.

- Seu presente de dia das bruxas. Pode pedir. Te dou um todo o ano.

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Não sabia se era justo pedir o que queria.

- Eu conheço você. Acho que ate já sei o que quer. Peça.

- Não vai ficar magoado?

- Vai doer. Não nego. Mas vai doer menos do que te ver infeliz.

Ela respirou fundo e retomou o ar decidido que sempre manteve.

- Ajude-me a encontrar o Senhor das Trevas. Ajude-me a me vingar que seja. Não podemos abandoná-lo. Não podemos!

Rodolphus a encarou em silêncio um momento.

- Claro Eos. Claro... – levantou sem a olhar no olho – Vou chamar meu irmão e Bartô, afinal eles também são muito fies à nosso Lord. Mas... onde vamos primeiro?

Ela se lembrou da conversa com Voldemort no dia anterior. Da duvida que ele mostrou.

- Vamos a casa dos Longbottom. – falou com segurança.

Ele assentiu e ia saindo quando ela o chamou:

- Rodolphus!

- Sim?

- Obrigada. Acho que essa é a palavra da noite. –deu um sorrisinho sem jeito – Muito obrigada por sempre me empurrar. Mesmo quando é pra longe de você.

- De nada minha estrela, de nada... Desde que você continue brilhando pra mim, eu vou sempre te balançar...

**\°/ \°/ \°/**

**Nos capítulos anteriores: **

_**Eos é a deusa grega do amanhecer. Da Aurora. Normalmente citada como de longos cabelos louros e unhas tingidas de rosa "com uma carruagem puxada por cavalos alados, encarregada de abrir o dia tingindo o céu com seus róseos dedos**_**."**** Sei que não tem nada a ver com a Bellatrix que conhecemos, mas imagine q ela fique assim quando sorri. Pelo menos aos olhos de Rodolphus**_**Outra característica de Eos são seus muitos maridos**_**Agora sim reparam semelhança com a Bellatrix né?**

**Resolvi criar algo com Rodolphus, pois ele fica tão apagadinho nas fics que vejo... já basta só aparece no livro umas duas vezes, sumir nas fics também é maldade, rsrs.**

**E, nos próximos capítulos: **

_Um convidado desconhecido para o natal. Talvez isso tire Bellatrix do tédio que são as reuniões em família. Claro que seria bem mais fácil se o convidado não a deixasse maluca e sua irmã não a importunasse a todo momento. Mas quem disse que as coisas são fáceis pra ela?_

**- Próxima fic**:Não faço a menor idéia de qual será o nome dela.

**- Tema: **58 – Jantar

**Agora um pouco de propaganda pois isso não faz mal a ninguém (pelo menos não pra mim). Se quiserem dar uma olhadinha na minha fic sobre o Tom Riddle eu adoraria. Chama-se Escolhas, **_**afinal ate Lord Voldemort teve o direito de escolher. **_**Modéstia a parte ela é legal. Talvez se a autora fosse mais eficiente ela seria melhor, mas enfim...**

_**Soffie Riddle:**_** obrigada por comentar! Pelo jeito você é a única que está lendo. Humpf... Mas dramas a parte, seu nome me inspirou pra uma fic. Não sei se ela vai chegar a ser postada, mas desde já gostaria de saber: posso usar seu nome num P.O? Diz que sim... diz sim... siiiimmm????**

**Avada? Pedido de casamento? DNA? Mande reviews!**


End file.
